


Slippery When Wet

by BabyCreamyPie



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCreamyPie/pseuds/BabyCreamyPie
Kudos: 8





	Slippery When Wet

“N-Nagito..” Hajime breathed out, his nails dug into his boyfriends arms while his ankles were crossing behind his thighs.

Nagito hummed, signaling that he’d only be a minute more. Hajime’s face screwed up as he waited, feeling the blood being sucked out of him. He hated that part the most, being able to feel the blood seeping from his veins onto his neck, ready to be lapped up by his hungry, pale lover. Hajime whined, his cheeks heating up when he felt Nagito’s tongue sweeping against his neck cleaning up the remaining blood.

“Thank you for dinner,” Nagito smirked, buttoning Hajime’s shirt back up and fixing the collar.

Hajime grunted, knowing that his neck wouldn’t be the only thing on the menu tonight. He hopped off the bathroom counter and looked in the mirror to fix his shirt and tie.

“Ready to go back to the party?” Nagito questioned, already putting a hand on the door knob.

Hajime nodded, feeling a little woozy from the blood loss. Nagito swung the door open and allowed Hajime out first, following close behind in case Hajime decided to pass out. He was bad about voicing his condition to Nagito, determined that he was able to care for himself.

“You need to eat something,” Nagito reminded Hajime, who gave him a glance before heading over to the table filled with all sorts of things.

Hajime filled his hand with four chocolate chip cookies and and ate exactly one carrot after receiving a disapproving glance from Nagito. He sat on the couch next to Chaiki who was button smashing away at her game boy. Hajime wasted no time in eating his cookies, as he could feel his head getting light. Ibuki walked into the room, eyes landing on Nagito and Hajime.

“Ah there you two are! Have fun in the bathroom?” Ibuki grinned as she saw Hajime freeze.

Nagito laughed a laughed a little, putting his hands up defensively.

“It’s not what you’re thinking, Hajime isn’t feeling very well.” Hajime watched Nagito as he spoke.

“Oh, well he just needs to get a little drunk then! Drinking cures everything!” Ibuki said a little too loud, Mikan overhearing spoke up.

“Um, a-actually that’s no-,” Mikan began but was cut off when Ibuki threw an arm over her shoulder and lead her out of the room. “Let’s get Hajime a drink!” Ibuki’s voice carried back into the room even though she was gone.

Nagito looked at Hajime and laughed a little.

“It is getting late, we can leave a little early if you want to go.” Nagito got up after getting a nod from Hajime. “Bye Chiaki. Do tell the others of our departure, I need to get Hajime home.”

Chaiki nodded, still focused on her game. Hajime told her goodbye, only getting a short bye back. With that Nagito walked out with Hajime.

It was raining outside, it wasn’t pouring but it was heavy enough to get them pretty wet before making it to the car. Hajime climbed in to the passengers seat, wiping the water from his face.

“Well that didn’t last long,” Hajime noted as he was taking his tie off.

“What didn’t?” Nagito questioned, turning the car on.

“You getting aroused already”

“I can’t help the side effects, Hajime!” Nagito exclaimed, clearly a little embarrassed.

Hajime laughed, feeling sorry for his boyfriend who already had a bulge growing in his pants.

“Are you gonna be able to make it home?” Hajime teased.

“Unless you want to fix it now, I suggest you stop pestering me.” Nagito growled and began to drive back home.

Hajime snickered, clearly beginning to feel better after the sugar intake. Nagito fumbled with the wipers, aggressively turning the knob back and forth. Hajime watched before leaning over and switching the wipers on.

“Better?”

Nagito huffed, letting Hajime know of his frustration. Hajime rubbed his leg in attempt to calm him down, which only earned him a slap on the hand.

“Hey!” Hajime pulled his arm close to him.

“I know what you’re doing,” Nagito glanced at him.

“That was innocent, I’m not going to do anything like that in my car.”

“Mhm.” Nagito’s face curled into a grin as he remembered a memory. “Except that one time y-“

“Shut up.” Hajime cut him off, crossing his arms and staring out the front. Nagito snickered.

“What? I’m just reminding you tha-“

“Stop” Hajime cut him off again.

“Stop interrupting m-“

“No stop.” Hajime pointed in front of them, “Pull over, the car is smoking”

Nagito pulled to the side after seeing the smoke coming from under the hood and turned the car off. Hajime opened the car door. 

“Pop the hood,”

“What are you doing? It’s pouring now.”

Hajime huffed and leaned over, pulling the lever himself. The latch released with a soft clink and the hood popped open. Hajime got out and headed toward the front of the car, but he didn’t see the pile of mud forming on the side of the road, slowly creeping onto the pavement. His foot slid and he lost his balance, going down with a splash. Nagito watching from the car let out a boisterous laugh, clapping his hands and wiping tears from his eyes. He stepped out of the car to go help Hajime, still laughing as the scene replayed in his mind. Hajime glared at him when Nagito came around. Nagito stuck his hand out for his soggy boyfriend. Instead of taking the help, Hajime grabbed a handful of mud and slung it at Nagito. It splattered all over the front of his shirt and jacket. Nagito let out a disgusted gasp,

“Hajime!”

Hajime snickered and got up. Nagito grabbed his collar and pulled him close, their bodies pressed against each other.

“You’ll regret that,” he growled, holding him there for minute before he let him go, shoving him back a little.

Hajime whined and loosened his shirt collar. He propped the hood up and leaned over to see where the smoke was coming from. He didn’t know the first thing about cars, but he could at least check to make sure it wasn’t on fire. Nagito was brushing off the mud as best as he could, upset that his shirt would probably be left with a stain.

“We need to call Kaz, he probably could fix it” Hajime said, feeling Nagito move behind him, pressing against him.

“That can wait can’t it?”

Hajime let a hand fly back and slap Nagito on the hip, getting him back from earlier.

“Hey!” Nagito exclaimed “Fine if that’s how you wanna act,” he brought a hand down on Hajime’s ass, squeezing his cheek after to make sure he really felt the sting.

Hajime yelped, standing up and pushing Nagito away. He put a hand on his ass, trying to soothe the stinging.

“I didn’t hit you that hard!” Hajime whined.

Nagito smirked and closed the hood. He pushed Hajime onto it and stood in front him, pulling on his belt loops so that their crotches were in full contact. Hajime put his hands on the hood, attempting to scoot back, but with the wet hood he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You ruined my shirt. Now you owe me,” Nagito grinned.

“I’m not fucking in the car,” Hajime said bluntly.

“That’s fine. Here is good.” Nagito began kissing his neck, unbuttoning Hajime’s shirt and let it fall onto the hood.

Hajime blushed, getting aroused himself even though he didn’t like the idea of messing around in public.

“It’s raining, I don’t want to stay out here,” Hajime said and he lightly pushed Nagito away. 

“It’s just like our special times in the shower,” Nagito huffed, raising his head to look at him, “You don’t mind the water then.”

Hajime blushed even more and smacked his chest.

“Shut up” He muttered, pushing Nagito away so he could get up. Hajime went to the back of the car and opened the trunk, pulling a towel out. He sat in the trunk and began drying himself off. He was drying his hair when Nagito snaked around the side of the car.

“You owe me though.”

“I don’t care,” Hajime’s voice was muffled by the towel.

He felt the car dip and heard Nagito climbing in. The towel was snatched from his grip and he was pushed down onto his back, with a soaking wet Nagito straddling over him.

“It’s not that cramped back here,” Nagito smirked, letting his hand lightly run over Hajime’s stomach.

“Why can’t you just wait til-” Hajime was cut off as a hand clasped over his mouth.

“You talk too much,” Nagito said and then a grin appeared as an idea came into mind.

Nagito hopped out of the back of the car, disappearing around the corner. Hajime sat up and saw him now in the front of the car looking for something.

“What are you doing?”

Nagito’s head popped up and looked at Hajime, he chuckled, making Hajime feel uneasy. Nagito appeared in front of Hajime again with a hand behind his back.

“Lay back down,” Nagito commanded, climbing back into the car.

“No,” Hajime refused.

Nagito pushed on his chest forcing him back down, his other hand came into view with Hajime’s tie.

“Why do you have my tie?”

Hajime didn’t have time to ask another question as Nagito worked quickly, shoving the tie into his mouth and tying it off behind his head.

“That’s better”

Hajime reached up and pulled it down

“I didn’t say you could take that off” Nagito scolded and grabbed his hands. Replacing the tie back in his mouth.

Hajime whined and tugged on his hands. Not liking how things weren’t in his favor.

“Now let’s talk about how you owe me, well I guess I talk and you listen.”

Hajime’s voice made an appearance but was muffled and unclear due to the gag, though it sounded somewhat like ‘I give you dinner’.

“Mm, yes you do supply me, but you would be doing so whether it was willingly or not. So I don’t consider that as payment.” Nagito grinned, “I will however forgive you, if you don’t make me wait.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, muttering something that wasn’t able to be understood.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nagito said and rolled his hips down onto Hajime’s, their jeans making a horrible squishing sound as they pressed together, which made Hajime cringe and Nagito let out a soft grunt.

Nagito planted a kiss on Hajime’s lips, letting his hands go.

“Keep your hands where they are or I’ll find something to bound them.” Nagito told Hajime as he began to work on his jeans.

Nagito’s hands were shaking, undoing Hajime’s button and struggling with the zipper. His dick ached, practically throbbing and Hajime had no care. ‘You can wait’, yeah right. Nagito was going to show Hajime how it felt, he planned on that when the first remark was made. Finally getting his pants undone he pulled them off Hajime, struggling since they were soaked. Hajime took this time to kick his shoes off, he didn’t care that they fell onto the street and most likely were going to be covered in mud. Nagito stood up, figuring it’d be easier that way to undress himself. Hajime watched, getting impatient he pulled off his wet boxers himself. Nagito smirked when he saw. Nagito climbed back in after discarding his clothes on the street, they were soaked anyway. He looked Hajime up and down, taking in the sight of him. He loved how warm he looked, and he loved the scent of his blood that radiated from him.

Hajime’s hands moved their way to Nagito’s arms, and then found his back, nails beginning to dig.

“What did I say about your hands?” Nagito chastised and moved his hands back above his head. “They don’t move from that spot.”

Hajime whined but nodded letting Nagito know he understood.

“Good.” Nagito said and he moved down.

Nagito took Hajime’s cock into his mouth, surprising Hajime, who let out an ungodly sound. Nagito wrapped a hand around the base, paying more attention to the head. Hajime’s hands gripped onto Nagito’s hair, trying to push his head down further. Nagito pulled his head up, purposely making a loud pop when his mouth came off Hajime’s cock. He grabbed Hajime’s hands, putting them back above his head, holding them in place this time.

“Your hands stay here, this is your final warning.” Nagito threatened.

Hajime’s face was very heated at this point, he whined again. He desperately wanted to touch Nagito, he wanted to sink his nails into his back and pull his hair. This new change of being restrained without anything physically holding him back was difficult, but really arousing at the same time. He wanted to prove to Nagito he could do it, but at the same time he also wanted to find out what happened if he didn’t. Hajime was knocked out of his trance when he felt Nagito’s mouth back on his cock. He moaned, grateful for the returned contact. He forced himself to keep his hands back as he felt Nagito begin to bob his head. He gasped as Nagito slid a finger in him, feeling him hum on his cock made Hajime lose it and he bucked his hips up, forcing himself down Nagito’s throat. Nagito was unfazed, as if he was expecting it. He put a hand on Hajime’s hip and pushed him back down, continuing to blow Hajime, adding another finger into him.

Hajime’s mind was in shambles he was focused and unfocused at the the same time. Between Nagito’s mouth, his fingers, and that Hajime had to put everything he had into keeping his hands above his head, it was hard for him to concentrate on one thing. He voiced his delight through the gag, muffling and making his words unclear. Though Nagito could probably guess most of the words being said. He could feel Hajime’s legs beginning to shake, knowing he was getting close. He sat up and wiped the spit around his mouth off, also removing his fingers. Earning a cry from Hajime.

“Noisy tonight huh? I like it,” Nagito grinned.

Hajime grunted, missing the contact. He didn’t care what, he just wanted Nagito touching him in some way. Even the way Nagito was straddling him didn’t offer any contact whatsoever. It was becoming harder to keep his hands above his head. Nagito leaned over, kissing him. Hajime forced his tongue in Nagito’s mouth, eager to make things go faster. He raised his hand, about to tangle it into Nagito’s hair but forced his hand down, wanting to keep his word. Nagito saw and smiled disconnecting their lips.

“Good boy,” Nagito praised.

Hajime whined and connected their lips again, trying to have some form of contact at all times. He pushed his hips up into Nagito’s, wanting to be pleasured again. Nagito put a hand on Hajime’s hip, holding him in place. Hajime pulled away, turning his head to the side to breathe. Nagito leaned down, leaving soft kisses on his neck. Kissing over the bite he made earlier, the smell of blood still lingered on his skin. It filled Nagito’s senses and made his cock return to throbbing. He moved his hand to stroke it, trying to release some of the pain.

“Oh, fuck..” Nagito moaned and pressed his face into Hajime’s neck. Nibbling at the skin there, careful not to actually bite him.

Hajime looked at him and then looked down, watching Nagito pleasure himself was hot, but Hajime would rather be pleasuring him.

“Do you want me to?” Hajime asked as best he could with the gag in his mouth.

Nagito’s hand stopped, he didn’t let go, but he stopped rubbing himself. “That would require the gag coming off. I know that’s what you’re really wanting.”

In all honesty, Hajime didn’t mind it all that much but it was true, he would like it off so he could convince Nagito to fuck him already. Hajime grumbled, looking back at Nagito. Nagito snickered, kissing his nose.

“It’s not fun waiting is it?”

Hajime let out a frustrated groan and muttered, none of it being coherent.

“That’s what I thought.” Nagito said, running his hand down Hajime’s leg. Hajime spit out the makeshift gag.

“You’re just punishing yourself too.” Hajime pointed out. Nagito glared at him, replacing the tie and tying it tighter, making Hajime wince.

Nagito got out of the car, “Stay.” He walked bare-assed around the car, opening one of the doors.

Hajime heard him rummaging around, obviously looking for something. Becoming impatient Hajime wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself. He bit down on the tie, trying not to make noise. Too indulged in his activity he failed to hear the door shut and a freshly wet Nagito appeared in front of Hajime, catching him red-handed. Hajime stopped and looked at him, knowing he was in trouble. He pulled the tie down.

“You were taking too long,” Hajime attempted to explain.

“Evidently,” Nagito growled and picked up a belt off the ground.

He climbed in the car setting a bottle down and secured Hajime’s hands with the belt. He replaced the tie once more. Hajime huffed, but also liked that his hands were now bound. He would never mention it to Nagito but he found it quite arousing.

Nagito grabbed the bottle, Hajime seeing it was lube when Nagito squirted it on his fingers.

“Why is that in my car!?” Hajime exclaimed though it was muffled it was more clear than his other attempts.

Nagito snickered and stroked his cock again, lathering it. Hajime hit Nagito on the shoulder, even though his hands were tied, they weren’t tied down to anything. Nagito pushed his hands down above his head.

“They stay there.” He told Hajime.

Nagito pushed Hajime’s legs up, Hajime happily wrapping them around Nagito. Nagito kissed him quickly, lining himself up and slowing pressing into Hajime. Hajime’s eyes shut and he let out a deep groan. Nagito slowly pushed himself in, wanting to allow Hajime time to adjust. Hajime’s brows were scrunched up and he pushed his hips down, making Nagito slide all the way in. Hajime let out a rather loud, ungodly moan. Nagito kissed him, letting their tongues find each other. Nagito started off with a slow thrust, still wanting to tease Hajime, but also making sure he wasn’t going to end up hurt. Hajime gasped into Nagito’s mouth, feeling his cheeks and neck getting hot.

Nagito moved down to kiss his neck, wanting to hear more out of Hajime. He picked up his pace, leaving his thrusts shallow. Hajime sighed and mewled in delight and arched his back, trying to make it more pleasurable. Nagito made sure not to rub against Hajime’s boner or touch it, he was going to make him wait for that. Hajime didn’t really notice though, he was too absorbed in trying to make Nagito go deeper. Everytime he pushed down, Nagito would perfectly time it so that his thrust wasn’t any deeper than the last. Hajime groaned, in pleasure and frustration. A mix of emotion he wouldn’t forget in a long while. Nagito could feel the knot forming in his lower abdomen, signaling he was getting close. He began thrusting harder and much further, to Hajime’s delight the tie was pulled down and Nagito pressed a wet kiss onto his lips. Their tongues met fully now, instead of having to extend around a piece of cloth to get a taste of the other.

Hajime wasn’t close to cumming but he knew his boyfriend was by the way he was pounding into him. Pretty much losing control of himself in these last few moments. Hajime moaned into Nagito’s mouth, which sent a wave of endorphins through Nagito, mainly going down to his cock. Nagito gasped and moaned, giving a few quick, deep thrusts before cumming into his boyfriend. He pulled away from the kiss and panted. Allowing himself time to come back to reality. After a moment he pulled out of Hajime, making him whimper at the loss, using the towel to wipe off his dick and wiping the excess that was spilling out of Hajime.

“I didn’t..uh..” Hajime began but found himself not being able to finish from embarrassment.

“I know you didn’t. That was purposeful.” Nagito looked at him, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Well that’s not nice,” Hajime whined.

Nagito hummed as he undid the belt around Hajime’s wrist and untied the tie around his neck they used as a gag. Hajime watched, confused.

“Get dressed, I texted Kaz when I was getting the lube, he’ll be here soon.”

“What!” Hajime exclaimed sitting up, “you’re not serious, are you?”

“Oh I’m serious,” Nagito said as he struggled to put his wet clothes back on. He threw Hajime’s pants in the car and they landed with a wet squelch. “I’ll get your shirt.”

Hajime watched as he walked around the car. It had to be a joke, surely he wasn’t going to leave him in this state, right? Hajime looked at him as he came back with his shirt.

“Come on, it’s harder to get into wet jeans than it looks.”

Hajime huffed and got up, pulling his pants on. Guess he was serious.

“That’s not fair,” Hajime complained, buttoning his jeans.

“You told me that I could wait, so then that means you can too.” Nagito grinned, clearly enjoying this.

Hajime put his shirt on and buttoned it, muttering curses directed at Nagito. Nagito snickered. Hajime shoved him and went to the side of the car, getting into the passengers seat and slamming the door.

“Feisty,” Nagito remarked.

“Fuck off” Hajime said from the front.

“Well I was going to take care of you at home, but now I don’t know if you deserve it.”

“Oh no, you’re taking care of it at home.” Hajime retorted.

Nagito laughed, seeing headlights in the distance.

“Oh good, I think I see Kaz. Be nice Hajime.”

Hajime mocked him in response. Kaz pulled up behind their car and got out.

“Oh man you’re soaked, how long have you guys been out here?” Kaz asked, oblivious to the array of items laying in the back of their car.

“Not long, we kept each other company.” Nagito replied. He went to the drivers side, opening the door and popping the hood. He propped the hood up for Kaz, who was leaning over with a flashlight to look as soon as the hood was open.

“Is it bad?” Nagito asked, fearing the worst.

“Um..” Kaz hummed as he looked around. “I don’t see anything obvious. Can you turn the car on?”

Nagito went to the drivers side and turned the car on. He glanced at Hajime who was glaring at him. Nagito snickered and went back to Kaz.

“It sounds just fine. Looks alright too. Maybe it just got overheated. I would still take it in later, but for now I can follow you guys home to make sure you make it back alright.”

“Oh, okay then I guess we’ll do that.”

Kaz closed the hood and headed back to his car. Nagito closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat.

“He doesn’t think anything’s wrong, but he’ll follow to make sure everything’s fine.” Nagito told him as he turned the car on and began driving home.

Hajime grunted, still unamused. Nagito glanced at him and chuckled.

“I think I want a shower before I do anything.”

“No.” Hajime said bluntly, still agitated that he was having to wait.

Nagito snickered and pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car, he waved to Kaz before he drove off. Hajime was already at the door, jamming the key into the lock and going in, Nagito followed in after. Hajime glared at Nagito. He still had a prominent bulge in his jeans, Nagito smirked at him.

“I think you’ve waited long enough, come on.” Nagito said and walked to their room, completely amused with the situation.

Hajime followed, still upset but still wanting his boner taken care of. Nagito began undressing again, desperate to get out of his cold wet clothes. Hajime followed suit, also uncomfortable in his clothing. Nagito got a fresh pair of boxers and put them on, sitting on the bed afterwards. Hajime watched him.

“Are you gonna come here?” Nagito questioned, holding a hand out.

Hajime took his hand and Nagito led him to his lap. He kissed Hajime, biting his lip, and reached a hand behind his neck to keep him from pulling away too soon. He let his other hand slide down Hajime’s waist, gradually making his way to to his cock. Hajime pulled away from the kiss, needing air. He panted and then moaned when Nagito began rubbing him. Hajime put his head on Nagito’s shoulder, kissing his collar bone.

“Wanna take a shower?” Nagito asked, taking his hand away from Hajime’s cock, which Hajime whined in response.

“Fine, it'll be easier to clean up,” Hajime huffed as he got up, heading to the bathroom.

Nagito got up, discarding the boxers he put on and followed Hajime. Hajime turned the shower on and turned to look at Nagito. Nagito kissed his cheek,

“I’ll take that offer now to help me,” Nagito smirked.

Hajime looked at him confused. “What?”

Nagito motioned to his own dick, which was already semi-hard. Hajime’s eyes followed, he snickered.

“What you want me to blow you?”

“Mhm” Nagito hummed, getting impatient.

Hajime looked at him for a minute before getting on his knees. He put his hand around the base of Nagito’s cock, glancing up at him as he took his head into his mouth. Nagito’s head flew back as he let out moan. Hajime moved his head and hand simultaneously. He moved his tongue in circles around the tip of his cock. Noises spilled from Nagito’s mouth, enjoying himself too much. Hajime removed his hand and began taking his length in more, stopping just before it hit the back of his throat to prevent himself from gagging. Nagito ran his hand through Hajime’s hair, trying his hardest not to thrust into his mouth. Hajime felt like Nagito was as hard as he was going to get and pulled off, licking the spit around his mouth. He also licked off the globs of spit left on Nagito’s cock, making Nagito twitch and gasp with each lick.

Hajime stood up, he turned to check the water temperature. He stuck his hand in the stream and felt that it was beginning to run warm. He stepped in the shower, Nagito following after him. Nagito immediately pushed Hajime against the wall, a small gasp came from Hajime’s lips as the cold tile collided with his back. Nagito kissed him, intertwining their tongues as they explored each others mouth. Hajime pulled away first, leaning his head back to breathe. Nagito stared at the neck in front of him, he felt the need for blood but was able to hold himself back. Nagito forced himself to look at Hajime’s face instead.

“You want me to fuck you?” Nagito smirked, already slipping in two fingers into Hajime, feeling that he was still loose from earlier.

Hajime moaned when he felt Nagito’s fingers sliding in and out of him. He nodded in response to Nagito’s question, wanting to feel him inside him again.

“Ask,”. Nagito demanded, shoving his fingers all the way inside him now, making Hajime whine and his knees weaken.

“P-Please..” Hajime whimpered, resting his head on Nagito’s shoulder, trying to regain his composure.

“Please what?” Nagito pressed on, enjoying his power a little too much.

“Fuck m-me..” Hajime gasped as Nagito’s fingers slid out of him, leaving him empty.

Nagito stepped out of the shower, leaving Hajime leaning on the wall for support. Nagito walked out of the bathroom returning after a short minute with another bottle. Hajime looked at him as he stepped back in.

“Hold your hand out.” Nagito commanded.

Hajime held out a shaky hand and Nagito squirted lube onto his fingers. Nagito threw the bottle out of the shower, letting it land on the floor. Hajime rubbed the lube around the front of his hand, warming it up. He looked at Nagito, who leaned over to kiss him, guiding his lube covered hand to his own cock. Hajime instinctively wrapped his hand around Nagito’s cock and began spreading the lube over it. Nagito pulled away from Hajime’s lips to let out a quiet ‘fuck’ spill from his lips as Hajime’s hand continued to rub him. Hajime stopped, feeling that it was covered good enough. Nagito looked at him, kissing his nose.

“Turn around,” Nagito gave his last command for Hajime.

Hajime blushed madly, but turned around and pressed his chest against the wall. He felt Nagito place his hands on his hips, pulling them back a little so that Hajime’s ass was sticking out, ready to be destroyed. Hajime bit his lip when he felt the tip pressing against him, he leaned the side of his face against the wall. Once Nagito felt he was lined up enough, he put his hand on top of Hajime’s hand that was pressed against the shower wall. Nagito thrusted his hips forward, pushing all the way inside Hajime. Hajime let out a whine followed by a moan. Nagito didn’t hesitate, he began at mild pace, thrusting in and out of Hajime, making him squeal in pleasure. 

Nagito kept a hand on Hajime’s hip, guiding his hips back to meet each thrust. Hajime was on his toes, noises spilled from his mouth and bounced off the walls, his knees were weak and he could feel every heartbeat pounding against his chest. Nagito’s thrusts became harder and deeper, almost slamming his hips into Hajime’s ass with each thrust, making a ridiculously loud slap each time. Hajime bit his lip and put his arm above his head, letting the wall support him fully. Nagito loved the sight before him, the shower stream hitting Hajime’s back and trickling down to where Nagito’s cock was rapidly appearing and disappearing between Hajime’s cheeks. Nagito reached down and began jacking Hajime off, giving him the extra help Nagito knew he needed.

Hajime moans were loud enough to be screams of pleasure at this point. He felt the knot tightening in his stomach as Nagito thrusted into him and stroked him simultaneously. Both actions had Hajime quivering from overstimulation. 

“Na-Nagito!” Hajime yelled his boyfriends name as he came all over the shower wall.

Hajime slumped more against the wall, riding out his high. Nagito continued to thrust into him, watching Hajime come undone brought around his own orgasm. His knot beginning to form, he gave a few good last thrusts into Hajime before pulling out as he came. He let his cum splatter on Hajime’s hole and his cheeks. He panted and watched as his cum dripped down Hajime’s thighs. Hajime’s knees finally gave out but Nagito caught him before he could fall. Nagito laughed a little, helping his boyfriend stand in the stream of water to wash off. Once most of the fluids had gone down the drain, Nagito switched the water to run a bath, he helped Hajime sit down in the tub. Nagito sat behind him, letting Hajime lean against him.

“You okay?” Nagito finally asked, after not hearing from Hajime since he came.

Hajime nodded in response, still dazed from his orgasm. Nagito kissed his head, letting the bath fill up so Hajime could soak his muscles. Nagito washed Hajime with soap, helping to get the rest of the lube and cum off of him. Even though Hajime would much rather like to clean himself, he liked to be pampered every once in a while. So he let Nagito take care of him this time. Nagito kissed the back of Hajime’s neck, leaving trails of kisses on his back and shoulders. Hajime shivered at the soft kisses.

“Are you back on earth now?” Nagito asked, genuinely concerned he pushed Hajime too far. Hajime laughed a little.

“Mhm.” He hummed in reply, looking back at Nagito, pecking him on the lips.

Nagito smiled, pulling the drain on the tub. Once it was emptied he helped Hajime stand, who was still shaky on his legs. Nagito stepped out, drying himself off. He handed a towel to Hajime, helping him step out of the tub so that he could dry off also. Nagito led Hajime back to the room, insisting that he should sit on the bed. Hajime did as he was told, only because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand on his wobbly legs. Nagito brought him boxers and a T-shirt. Hajime put on the clothes and Nagito put on some boxers, climbing into the bed after. He laid down and stuck his arms out for Hajime. Hajime crawled over to him, wincing as he laid next to him, resting his head on Nagito’s chest.

“I love you,” Nagito whispered and kissed Hajime on the head.

Hajime smiled a little, “I love you too.”

Nagito waited a minute before speaking again.

“Is now a bad time to say that I’m hungry again?”

Hajime groaned in reply, “yes.”


End file.
